Rwby The Outcasts
by helljumper775
Summary: When some JROTC cadets are thrown to the world of RWBY, after sneaking into one of the air force's armory. (OC centered) (The point of view will be from the main character)
1. Chapter 1

_**Friday-9:00 AM-My School**_

I looked in a mirror and saw my black hair, dark brown eyes, and I was built like a defensive lineman, many people said so, with a black shirt, jeans. I skimmed the list to look for my friends Francisco, Brian, and Jonathan. Looking at the list and found at least 15 out of the 50 cadets that are going to the leadership retreat. I suddenly felt the weight of a hand slam on my left shoulder, on instinct I lightly jabbed the owner of the hand in the stomach. "Easy Luis, you don't have to hurt me." Jonathan stated laughing. Jonathan is built like me but an inch or two shorter and wore jeans and a shirt that had 'You mad bro' on it. "Hey where's Brian or Francisco?" I asked looking for them.

"No, I think they're not here yet. You think we're going to do something interesting at the Fort Worth air base?" Jonathan asked. "Nothing much we just start off with the presenting of who earned a medal for dedication, you know that kind of stuff. Any ways what's the rank you got right now?" I asked thinking that he is still a Corporal or got ranked up to a Sergeant. "I'm a Staff Sargent now and are you still a Sargent First class?" He questioned me. I laughed and stated "Dude, I was the First Sargent For Bravo Company". All I hear from him was an 'Ooooh Yea' and a stupid look.

After a few more minutes everyone was loading the food, and the awards. "About time you two show up." Jonathan said to Brian and Francisco. I turned to them and said "Yea I was starting to think you two weren't going." "I hate to break it to you but we're going. Plus School isn't fun with you two gone." Francisco said with a smile.

"Okay then, let's get on the bus." I stated leading the way. We sat at near the back of the bus. "Wake me up when we get there." I told the guys, which I heard two yea's and a sarcastic sure.

_**Friday-11:00 AM-Fort Worth air base**_

"Luis….." I heard "…..Wake up man…." I started to move. SLAP. I jumped up awake ready to fight, while my three friends laughing. "I told you he'd react that way." I heard Francisco say. I growled at the three and apparently scared them a bit. "Let's go." I said angrily and got off the bus. Everyone got in the base and followed our army instructors and the tour guide apparently.

"Let's go this way" Francisco said lowly so only Brian Jonathan and I could hear. Despite my better judgment I followed to keep them out of trouble since Brian and Jonathan instantly agreed. After a few minutes we herd "Where are you supposed to be at?" from behind us. We did a proper about-face and saw a man, 20 years old, with an ACU (army combat Uniform) with specialist rank. "We are supposed to report to the Armory." I said and did a salute. "Could you tell us where the armory is, Sir?" Francisco said instantly after me. The solder somehow believed us and gave us the directions to the armory.

_**Friday-11:30 AM-Fort Worth air base's Armory**_

"I knew I could count on you, bro." Francisco said. "I'm only going to getting you all out of trouble, if I can" I responded to him annoyed and as we interred the armory. Brian went to see the shotguns, Francisco was looking at some sniper rifles, and Jonathan was looking at a mini gun (similar to the ones in fallout 3). I was looking at the assault rifles, the combat knives, and the machetes.

_**THUD**_

I turned to see Francisco next to a silver sphere. "What did you do?" Brian said angrily. "Sorry" Francisco said while picking up the ball and putting it back where it was. It suddenly made a swirling noise and linked itself to the four of us with lightning. At the moment it touched me, since I was the farthest, my 3 friends seemed to pass out and fall limp on the ground. My vision started to fade and then I blacked out.

I regained consciousness and grabbed on to a table to get up. I went to see if my friends where alive and if they were I'd wake them. I walked slowly towards the closest which was Brian, I checked his pulse and woke him up. "I'm going to kill Francisco" Brian said with venom in his voice. I laughed and told him "Get in line, but you can wake him up, if he **is** alive." Which he grinned and walked to Francisco. I walked to Jonathan and herd him soring, I kicked him on the left side and yelled angrily "What the fuck, man. You know you don't have to do that." "Yea, well you let hyper wake me up by slapping me" I informed him. "Who's hyper?" He asked. I face palmed "Its Francisco's nickname." I said shaking my head. "Okay let's get out of here" Jonathan said. I turned to Brian "Is he up?" I asked him. "No but he will be." He responded with an evil smile. I turned to Jonathan "Go check if the coast is clear." I told him. Jonathan just nodded his head and walked to the door. I head a scream and turned to the origin of the scream, only to find Brian pulling a rope and Francisco upside-down with his legs tied. I stared to laugh then I heard "Yea laugh it up asshole." from Francisco.

"Ummmmmmm….. Guys come here fast!" Jonathan said. "What is it bro?" Francisco asked, as Brian let him down. "There is a forest outside." Jonathan said with confusion in his voice. "Don't lie Jonathan, how the hell is a fucking forest in a dammed building?" Francisco asked. I was thinking and said for all three of them to hear "What the fuck was that silver ball?"


	2. Chapter 2: a damsel in distres

**Author's note: I forgot to mention that the story is going to be from Luis's point-of-view (mostly will be from only this point of view).**

**Character name: Luis Rodriguez**

**JROTC Rank: 1****st**** Sargent **

**Nickname: Boss, medic, 1****st**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Hispanic**

**Info: Luis can have 6 hours or less of rest/sleep to function. Luis has angry issues, is mentally unstable, over protective of family, and friends. Luis has slightly better hearing than normal people and has a weak form of night vision. (Can only see outlines of objects in a 5 meter radius when it's almost pitch black) Luis has small knowledge in first aid, and other medical situations. Good cook as well.**

**Weapons: 6 inch Combat knife, a 10 inch black machete, M16A4 with an under-barrel 40 mm grenade-launcher (M203), Red Dot Sight, foldable stock, and NATO STANAG 60-round magazines, and a Desert Eagle with 7-round magazines.**

**Character name: Francisco Reyes**

**JROTC Rank: Sargent**

**Nickname: hyper, pancho, sarge**

**Age: 15**

**Race: Hispanic**

**Info: Francisco is an asshole when tired or sleepy. Video games made his hand-eye coordination extremely good, making him a good sniper. Francisco sleeps for at least 9 hours a day, so he is the laziest of the group.**

**Weapons: 6 inch Combat knife, a 10 inch red machete, 2 Uzis with 50-round magazines and Red Dot Sight, and a .50 caliber sniper rifle with 10-round magazines And standard scope.**

**Character name: Jonathan Rodriguez**

**JROTC Rank: Staff Sargent **

**Nickname: Cult, heavy, staff**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Hispanic**

**Info: Jonathan is usually the voice of reason in this group of friends, is a playful person. He is a strong willed person. Jonathan usually lightened the mood when it got to serious or depressing. He is the most sociable of the group.**

**Weapons: 6 inch Combat knife, a 10 inch blue machete, Colt SOCOM Pistol with extended magazines, and a minigun (see the miniguns from fallout 3).**

**Character name: Brian Tocuba**

**JROTC Rank: 2****sd**** Lieutenant**

**Nickname: brain, Lt., tech**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Hispanic**

**Info:** Brian the quietest and stealthiest of the group. Is considered to be the leader of the group, but chooses not to lead. He is strong, cunning, and resourceful.

**Weapons: 6 inch Combat knife, a 10 inch white machete,** **Desert Eagle with 7-rounds magazine and a 12 gauge auto shotgun with a 30-round detachable drum and Red Dot Sight.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the 4 characters from above and most of the rest is owned by Rooster Teeth (RWBY)**

_**Unknown Location-in the armory- 12:00PM**_

"Where the fuck is that fucking ball?" Francisco said in frustration. "I don't know but what I want to know is what that ball was?" Jonathan said. "Yea, and where are we or when are we?" I asked. I heard a gun's hammer get cocked and turned to Brian. "If we go outside we should be ready if the people are hostile." He said. "You're right bro. Jonathan check what guns we have in this armory. Francisco check how much ammo we got. Brian, could you look for armor that way we wonk die fast or get hurt easily." I said as I walked to the door.

I looked out the door to see any imminent threats. There was a big black bear out there and wasn't aggressive yet. I took out my phone and I took a picture of it and quickly closed the door. "Hay guys, come over here." I said as I showed them the picture. " Why does it have bone looking spikes on its back?" Hyper asked. "I don't know but it raises one question more." I said with a fearful tone. "And that question would be?" Jonathan asked. "That question is: where on earth are we, because we've never read, or saw any black bear like that." Brian Said as he pointed at the bear in the picture.

"Well let's get back to what we were doing. I'll find if there is anything to eat." I said as everyone went to where they were before I called them. "Luis, you hungry already?" Francisco said then laughed while the other two chuckled. "No I'm not. We don't know where we are and I would like something to eat in an hour or two, idiot." I said while Jonathan and Brian laughed hard.

_**1Hour Later**_

"Alright what do we have as weapons?" I asked Jonathan. "We've got 5 M16, 4 Desert Eagles, 2 Saws, 2 .50 Cal sniper rifles, 2 12 gauge auto shotguns, 2 minis, 8 combat knives, 8 machetes, 4 Uzis, and 2 Colt.45 pistols." He read going down a list. "We can work with that, but how much ammo do we have for them hype?" I asked Francisco. "For the M16 we have at least 1600 rounds, eagles got at most 880, Saws got 16 belts of 300 rounds, the sniper rifles got 500 rounds,the12 gauge has 1200 shells, the mini guns got at least 9000 rounds, Uzis got 2200 rounds, and the Colts got 840 rounds. Oh and 10 dozen fragment grenades, 62 flash bangs, 78 concussion grenades. Yea and like 50 medic kits" Francisco read from his list. "Ok that's good and for armor? Brian what did you find?" I asked the highest ranking cadet here. "I found lots if ACUs, bulletproof vests ….. and 6 of this" Brian said as he pulled up a black combat suite that had thick metal plating with a helmet similar to it (think of the outfits of the ODSTs in halo, minus the HUD). We suddenly heard a scream.

"Grab a gun and go!" I said as I grabbed a M16 and 3 extra clips. I bolted out the door and ran to the general area of where the scream had come from, dodging trees. After running for a while I saw a girl running towards me till she fell and a big black fur covered werewolf looking animal, with a white mask with red detailed lines, and white bone like spikes coming out of its back, came out from behind her with its arms raised ready to end her life.

I suddenly ran as fast as I could and tackled the wolf from the front, to a tree making it get stuck on the tree by its spikes. Five more came out of the same bushes circling me and the girl. I aim my rifle at one and fire three shots at its leg, gut and shoulder and it fell to the ground trying to ether get up or crawl towards me then stopped moving, suddenly all the wolves focused on me and the girl ran behind a tree to hide. I turned to the next one only to find out it lunged at me and pinned me down. I was able to use the rifle as a shield from its claws and it leaned forward to bite me till its head unexpectedly exploded.

"Sorry we're late" I heard a Francisco say as he selected a new target with a sniper rifle and Brian pushing a shotgun, which had a strap, to his back to help me up. "Better late than never" I said getting on my feet and Brian and I aimed at a wolf nearby, Francisco aimed at the farthest wolf and Jonathan aimed, a similar rifle like mine, at what looked like the shortest wolf. Brian emptied two shells on the wolf as I fired a round thru where its heart would be, Francisco got another head shot, and Jonathan shot the short wolf till its body was like Swiss cheese. "Let's go back to the armory. Jonathan ask the girl to come with us, I doubt she wants to be out here with these wolf." I said as we stared at the weird wolfs.

Then a wolf that was bigger, and looked scarier, than the other six came to view and it was pissed to say the least as it saw its dead pack mates on the floor. It roared in rage and charged at me. "Jonathan, protect the girl and take her to the armory. Francisco, you go with them just incase they run into any wolfs or any other wild animal." I ordered them while dodging another swipe from the enraged wolf. "I'll distract it while you flank it" Brian said to me as he started to get its attention by shooting it. I circled it till I was behind it and stomped the back of its knee and snapped its neck, we tried to, but its head wouldn't turn and I had its attention, biting me on the shoulder. Then Brian got closer to shot its head off. "Next time, try snapping its neck harder or you'll be dead" Brian told me with aggression.

"Yea I got it." I said as I was holding my left shoulder and looked around. I went to the only wolf alive which was still stuck on a tree and shot it in the head. "Let's go." I told Brian as he got up from examining the dead beasts. "Find anything interesting" I asked him. "I'm not a fucking veterinarian to know" He responded. "Ok let's just go back and see what information we can get from the girl." I said


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of RWBY, I only own my OCs**

**Outside the armory- 2:00 P.M. - unknown forest**

"We finally found it" I said in joy and looked at Brian "Next time I'll lead the way, Okay." I told him. He just shrugged and walked into the armory. We dogged thrown magazines, helmets, pistols, and grenades (thankfully the pins weren't removed). Sadly one of the pistols hit Francisco knocking him out, and a grenade landed next to Jonathan and hear him yell "GRENADE!" while jumping to another cover. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled caching the girl's and Jonathan's attention while I held my shoulder. "Brian, grab a med-kit for me." I told him and looked at the girl. "Do you mind telling me why you are throwing good equipment around at my men? What's your name by the way?" I asked her and Brian came back and started to patch the bite-mark up then wrapped it up. I got a good look at her she was at least 15 or 16 years, fit and slim, had brown hair and bear ears!

"I…I' mindy." She said as if a wrong answer would be her end. "What's wrong? Don't be afraid. We are not going to hurt you. Jonathan get out of cover, the grenade's pin is still on it, and make some food." I said while turning to Francisco. "Ok, bro" He told me. "Why?" She asked. "Huh?" I asked turning to her as I finished slapping Francisco and him yelling while sitting up. "You bastered!" Francisco said to me while holding his head where the pistol landed on him. "Wait, why does she have bear ears?" He asked and I smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" I asked him and he nodded his head dumbly. "Then don't stare idiot. Now what was your question?" I asked her. "Why did you, humans, save me?" She asked in a serious tone. I laughed at her question and everyone just looked at me. "Listen I don't care who or what you are. We aren't racist if that's what you're asking. We can't go to our homes ether." I said as my friends came behind me as if I was the leader, or alpha. "We will escort you to your town, hell maybe we can get information on this w… this country." I said correcting myself. She looked skeptical but then said "Okay but my people may not like you." "Well I wasn't the most likable person so I don't care as long as I got my brothers with me" I said pointing at my friends. "Okay, but please don't disturb anyone when we get there." She said to us.

"Fine but we'll go tomorrow." I informed her. She turned to me as Jonathan went back to cook, Francisco got to pick up everything that Mindy threw, and Brian was putting the medic-kit. "Why don't we start today?" She asked. "One, I want my shoulder to heal a bit before I start shooting at wild animals, Two, I don't want it to be dark when we get there or even close to the town. I don't want my brothers to be at a disadvantage." I explained to her. "Why did you not include yourself?" She asked. "I have been able to see at night since I was little, but I always liked dark places so I guess my eyes adapted to see with little light." I answered her as I looked at some medic stuff.

**1 hour later**

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked as I got done setting up for the travel the next day. I packed a foldable stretcher, 5 medic-kits, 15 60-round magazines for the assault rifle, 3 ACUs, 5 magazines for the desert eagle, 10 packs of MREs. "Ummm… sure" She said fearfully as my friends had their attention at me and the girl.

**3 Hours later**

After asking her how the government and Aura worked, as well as Lien and dust. She also told us of the terrorist group of Faunus called the White Fang. "So your kind is called Faunus and your race has animal characteristics?" I asked she just nodded her head while looking down as if ready to be verbally abused. "That's awesome." Francisco, Jonathan and I said causing her to look at us in confusion.

"The food is ready" Jonathan said as he served everyone. Mindy just looked at the food. "It's not poisoned you know" I said getting her attention. "Yes, but I haven't seen any food like this." She said. "What do you mean? This is stake everyone should have had stake." Francisco said "Stow it hyper we may have different customs-" I said but then interrupted by a shot from outside. "Come you bear eared bitch." A racist man said. I got up and walked out with the M16 I got earlier and yelled "Who do you think you are coming to my house in the night." With anger, while aiming the rifle at the supposed leader of the group. "Is there a problem bro?" Jonathan asked as he got out of the armory with a minigun, causing some of the men to think twice before messing with us, except for the leader. "Have you seen a filthy faunus girl that has brown bear ears?" he asked. "Why are you looking for her?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them. "She escaped the cage she was in." He said like he was talking about the weather. "Why would she be in a cage?" Jonathan asked as he was getting more and more angry. "Well you can't keep an animal in the open." He said chuckling as his respond earned laughter from the other men. I suddenly lost my cool and shot the man on his knee for his ignorance and silenced his friends. "Aaahhhh You shot me! Why the fuck did you shoot me for?" He asked as Jonathan started to rev up the minigun to shoot at the other men. I could see the fear in all of the men there and said in a rage "Your ignorance is annoying and you're racist bullshit is not acceptable. Now leave and don't try to find her or we will end YOUR LIFE!" The men grabbed their leader and ran as fast as they could while carrying the leader.


	4. Chapter 4 the town

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of RWBY, I only own my OCs**

**Luis p.o.v. In the armory- 5 am – in the armory at some forest**

I woke up and started to walk around while not waking up my friends and the guest. I noticed that there was a locker on the floor and noticed that it was housing 2 seemingly empty super six grenade launcher, at least 6 pounds of C4, 4 primers, at least 20 50-count boxes of explosive ammo for the sniper rifle, and 5 60-count ammo box for the grenade launcher . It had a lock on it so I get a hand gun and fire it to the lock, waking the others up in the process. "What the hell man?" I heard Francisco yell at me. "Stow it hyper, I got a present for you." I said throwing him a box of the explosive ammunition. "And you to Brian." I said throwing him an empty grenade launcher. Brian smirked as he got a feel for the launcher. "Ok Brian, Jonathan, and Francisco put on the black armor. Get ready. We will leave in an half an hour or an hour. O and we won't come back here, so take everything we need or might need." I said as I grabbed 2 pounds of C4, and started to place them around the armory as the guys found 6 duffel bags. They filled 3 them with ammo and placed all the weapons except the 2 mini-guns that Jonathan and I will use and a sniper rifle and an Uzi for Francisco and a 12-gauge shotgun for Brian. "Ok we ready to go?" I asked and received a 'YEA' from everyone. "Ok let's head out" I said as I got out and motioned Mindy to lead the way to her town. "OK but it's at least 4 hours away and the town is only made of my kind." She stated. "Fine by me and as long as they don't hurt us I'm good." I said as we got to what I deemed a safe distance from the explosion. I grabbed the detonator I programed to blow the armory and pressed it. We stayed to see the boom then walked away. Jonathan and Brian were in the front, Mindy was safe in the middle and Francisco and I got to cover the back.

**3 hour later near the town**

I saw the outline of the town and looked to Jonathan "Call out Cadence Jonathan." I told him. Then he stared then we repeated.

"_Up in the morning, outta the rack_

_Greeted at dawn with an early attack_

_First Sergeant rushes me off to chow_

_But I don't need it anyhow"_

We continued to the town.

"_Hail O' Hail O' Infantry_

_Queen of battle follow me_

_An airborne ranger's life for me_

_O' nothing in this world is free"_

I started to feel lightheaded.

"_From a big bird in the sky_

_All will jump and some will die_

_Off to battle we will go_

_To live or die, hell I don't know"_

My vision started to blur then focus back repeatedly as I thought 'I must need water'.

"_Hail O' Hail O' Infantry_

_Queen of battle follow me_

_An airborne ranger's life for me_

_O' nothing in this world is free"_

We got to the entrance of her town. Instantly we were seen as bad people, as Mindy, one of their people, was surrounded by men in back armor ready for war.

"_Early at night its drizzilin' rain_

_I am hit and feel no pain_

_But in my heart I have no fear_

_Because my ranger God is here"_

Everyone turned to us as we continue and the little kid started to follow us and try to say the cadence. Some of the parents garbed their children away from us, as if we were a plague.

"_Hail O' Hail O' Infantry_

_Queen of battle follow me_

_An airborne ranger's life for me_

_O' nothing in this world is free"_

Some of the people marveled as we stayed in step and how Jonathan and I carried our weapons as if they weighed like nothing.

"_The mortars and artillery_

_The screaming bursts around me_

_Jagged shrapnel on the fly_

_Kills my buddy, makes me cry"_

The people flinched and looked sad as they heard that portion of the cadence.

"_Hail O' Hail O' Infantry_

_Queen of battle follow me_

_An airborne ranger's life for me_

_O' nothing in this world is free"_

We stopped as the mayor came to meet us. "Daddy!" Mindy called out from behind Bryan and Jonathan and pushed them aside. Some people were surprised as they saw Mindy push Brian and Jonathan, and they stayed as statues. "Thank Monty you're alive, but who are they?" The mayor said with venom in his voice on the end. I took the time to get my friends set. "Squad at ease." I said to them as they got to a more comfortable stance with their weapons.

I walked to the men as almost everyone's eyes were on me. Once I was in front of the man who was mayor, I saluted him thinking 'why the hell not' and show him respect' and said "1st Sargent Luis Rodriguez, temporary leader of this squad, Sr." This caused many of the civilians that were watching to be surprised. "Squad attention." I yelled as I turned my head to the right. The guys got up straight then I said "Fall out, Get the supplies we need, oh and don't do anything stupid." looking at Francisco.

Francisco then asked "Why did you look at me when you said the last part?"

"He did that because you always do something stupid." Brian said.

"Ok, Brian go get food because I don't think we will eat MRE's for many weeks straight. Francisco go get some drinks, we'll get tired of water soon. Jonathan find some job for us to do, Construction to Grimm extermination I don't ca-" I said but before I could continue my shoulder felt like it was burning and fell to a knee holding my left shoulder then I passed out after a small growl of pain escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of RWBY, I only own my OCs**

**2 days later- Luis's P.O.V. - in a clinic in the town**

I felt sore, heavy and weak as I started to wake. I opened my eyes, only seeing a bright light, than my eyes got use to the brightness, I started to tell shapes and voices.

"Dude you ok?" I heard then turned to Hyper who was sitting on the only chair in the room. "Francisco report." I commanded him.

"When you passed out we immediately took you to the clinic, Brian told them how you got the bite mark. After an hour they asked if your aura was unlocked-" I looked at him weird and he continued "We said no and they unlocked it, for all of us."

"Wait, what's aura?" I asked

"It's something about it being our souls." He said "Oh and we got something called a Semblance, but we have to unlock it ourselves."

"Ok, than what?" I asked

"Well when they did that you got worse and you've been out for 2 days" Francisco recalled.

"Is there anything else?" I asked as he was quiet, very quiet especially for him.

"Well it's just that whatever happened to you, it um changed you and gave you some extra set of ears." He said giving me a mirror.

I yelled as I saw a pair of wolf ears on the top of my head and touched to see if they were real. "This …" I started to say, then Francisco cut me saying "I know this might be hard for you to get but it's not that bad, is it?" "**NOT THAT BAD! **Bro I have wolf ears. This is fucking awesome!" I said smiling yet the doctor and nurses came in from the yell.

"Is everything ok?" The doctor asked. He was wearing bluish-green scrubs with a white coat he also had antlers, brown hair. While the nurse wore green scrubs and had cute red rabbit ears on her orange with red highlight hair and a clipboard in her hands.

"Yea we're fine Doc. So when will I be able to leave?" I asked him.

"Are you that egger to get hurt again?" The doctor asked me.

"No but judging my friend here-" I said pointing to Francisco who was tired and had an Uzi on his left hand "there has been some kind of conflict" 'how the hell did I not see that sooner?' I thought to myself.

"Oh that's not why he did that." The doc said. "We have been attacked by the Grimm three times while you were recovering." He clarified.

"OK then what's the number of wounded?" I asked hoping it wasn't high.

"Well we have 12 in the other rooms, but it's not so severe thanks to your Brothers." The nurse said to me as she looked at her clipboard.

"Any deaths?" I asked as the doctor directly. The doctor looked down for a moment.

"Well that's easy, no one was killed because your team killed all the Grimm that attacked." He stated. "The people were happy they were here. They saved most of the town in the past two days."

I smiled saying "Yes that's like them, hell even I would protect this town even when the hate us" I got off the bed, almost falling but I was caught by Francisco.

"Wow bro, stay in bed till you're at your best." He said as he helped me stand up.

"No I've rested for two days, you rest now" I said to him as I walked on my own. To put on the armor and get use carrying the machete, combat knife, and a desert eagle in its holster, though I was missing the M16 I had.

**In the street near the clinic**

Francisco and I got grateful looks from the townspeople and I found Brian and Jonathan near a café eating. I walked up to them and greeted them.

"So they let you go or you just had to get out of there?" Jonathan asked as he got up and hugged me.

"A little of both, but I heard y'all took a few waves of the wildlife." I said as the mini-gunner started to laugh nervously. "How much ammo is left?" I asked.

"We still got most of the ammo except for a 13 sniper rounds, about 100 minigun rounds, and 15 shells." Brian stated

"Did Francisco use the explosive rounds? Why didn't you use the super six grenade launcher?" I asked confused.

"One we could easily penetrate its hide without them and two there might have been some casualties if we used the launcher." Brian said in an 'everyone should know that' tone.

"Yea you're right. So anything else happened?" I asked when we heard screams from someone near the front of the town, from where we entered. I was the first to run towards the scream while taking out my desert eagle from the holster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of RWBY, I only own my OCs**

**In the street near the clinic**

Francisco and I got grateful looks from the townspeople and I found Brian and Jonathan near a café eating. I walked up to them and greeted them.

"So they let you go or you just had to get out of there?" Jonathan asked as he got up and hugged me.

"A little of both, but I heard y'all took a few waves of the wildlife." I said as the mini-gunner started to laugh nervously. "How much ammo is left?" I asked.

"We still got most of the ammo except for a 13 sniper rounds, about 100 minigun rounds, and 15 shells." Brian stated

"Did Francisco use the explosive rounds? Why didn't you use the super six grenade launcher?" I asked confused.

"One we could easily penetrate its hide without them and two there might have been some casualties if we used the launcher." Brian said in an 'everyone should know that' tone.

"Yea you're right. So anything else happened?" I asked when we heard screams from someone near the front of the town, from where we entered. I was the first to run towards the scream while taking out my desert eagle from the holster.

I noticed that Francisco wasn't running with us when I glanced back. Jonathan left the mini-gun and Brian still had the shotgun, though it wouldn't be useful if there are civvies near the Grimm.

When I got there I thought 'o shit' as I saw the same man I shot on the knee, which looked like he healed well, and some other goons that had placed people in to cages.

I suddenly saw everything in slow-motion, except for one man who started to aim at me slowly like if I couldn't defend myself. To his surprise I aimed at him faster and shot him three times in his chest. As the time was still slow so I grabbed and tied up the man I shot in the knee and 3 others. When time began to go normally Jonathan shot, with his cult .45, a man who was on a truck, and another 4 that had some kind of Tasers, while Brian threw his combat knife at the driver of the truck as he got out, and shot, with his dessert eagle, 3 other guys who had assault rifle. Francisco shot any stragglers left as Brian and Jonathan unlocked and released the people from the cages or chains. I over saw any wounds the people had as I looked for some wounds that were severe. I saw were men, women and children had many scars from being wiped, stabbed, shocked, and broken bones.

I walked to a child that had wounds that looked new and asked "Why have they done this to a child" as I started to treat his wounds, but he moved away from me every time I got close to him. "Don't be afraid child, I'm going to clean and treat your wounds." I said to him as I finally got to treat his cuts with my Aura surprisingly 'I can practically heal minor cuts with it… interesting'

**3 hours later**

After the doctor got there and assisted with healing, Brian got to the final cage that housed someone though the person had what appeared to be a white assassin's robe from Assassin's Creed. With that it got me thinking 'can there be more of us here?' I got side tracked as I heard the now girl in the assassins robe yell happily "Cousin!" once see saw Brian. "Scarlet, is that you?" Brian

"Yep, so where the fuck have you been for the past two months?" Scarlet said getting angry when she asked the question.

"Two months!" Brian, Jonathan and I asked. "But we have been here for almost a week." I said to Scarlet.

Francisco finally came down from the vantage point he was at and said "What did I miss?" I just sent him a look to him which was saying 'where have you been?'.

"What? I was taking down any stragglers that ran away." He answered my unsaid question.

"Ok then lets ether eat and sleep or just sleep. We'll interrogate the guys we caught tomorrow." I said again for Francisco.


	7. Chapter 7: A small War

**A.N. I own the COs only and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

**6A.M. Tuesday In a hotel in the town of Jupiter Luis's P.O.V.**

I got up, changed to an ACU, and played a playlist which starting song was afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. I could tell that almost everyone in the town could hear the song, since they had stronger sense of smell, hear, and sight, as well as night-vision. I heard the prisoners yell out names like filthy animals, monsters, abominations, and other less than pleasant names at the people of the town. I garbed my phone and woke up my friends and Scarlet, to their annoyance except for Scarlet and I cut of the music.

"What the hell, man?" I heard Francisco say as i shoved him out of the bed he was on. He got up and got the sniper rifle and strapped it on his back. I moved to Brian and Jonathan, I karate chopped Jonathan in his stomach and slapped Brian.

"Motherfucker!" Jonathan yelled as he jolted awake and Brian just glared at me. We all started to hear Scarlet giggle and then go to a full out laugh. We got our weapons and walked out of a hotel that we found.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Francisco asked. I was going to respond but then a siren went off and everyone that was in the streets ran to their homes and all the shops and stores immediately closed.

"Attention Citizens there have been reports of a huge hoard of Grimm coming this way, we are evacuating the town. Airships are inbound to take us to Vale." The Mayor said with a megaphone so everyone could hear.

"Follow me" I told them as i walked to the town hall. I got to the Mayor and saw Mindy. I instantly asked "What is going on?"

"WE can't stay here any longer. We have to evacuate, thousands are coming. The airships won't get here in time." He responded with other things I couldn't understand.

"What do you mean they won't get here in time?" I asked the Mayor as I slammed my hand on his desk.

"The airships will be 5 minutes late, which means that some people won't make it." Mindy said sadly and with a look that showed she didn't like it.

"Why don't we just go kill'em and be done with it?" Francisco said.

"Didn't you hear me or are those ears for decoration? There are hundreds of Grimm coming here." The Mayor said.

"Well we could slow them down till the civilians are safe, and we'll get on the last airship." Brian stated.

"Yea, but we'll need more ammo." I stated and looked at the Mayor and asked him. "Can you help us out with that problem? And when will they get here?"

"Yes, yes I can." He said with a grateful smile. "The Grimm are a few miles away so in an hour at most."

"OK then," I said then turned to my friends. "Francisco get as much ammo as you can and find the best vantage point, snipe them as they come, Brian with me on the front line, your shotgun won't do good anywhere else, and Jonathan sand near the planes and keep it in order, I don't want any civilians getting hurt by any who pass Brian and I." I ordered.

"What about me?" Scarlet asked.

"What about you? You will be on the first ship out of the town." Brian said making n room for any argument.

"Hold up Scarlet can take my place and I'll be with you and Luis on the front lines. Less stress on you two. And once all are in she can tell the pilot to pick us up" Jonathan said while pointing at Brian and me.

"Good idea, but she has no weapons." Francisco said.

"Well we have spares. She'll use one of them." I said.

**50 Minutes later Luis's POV**

I had my M-16 ready with crates of ammo at my back and my friends at my side wearing the black armor again. I placed a bayonet on the M-16 in case the things got to close; Brian had his shotgun at the ready while the super six grenade launcher was on his back. Francisco was on the tallest building which was a bell tower. I got behind cover as did Brian to not give our positions to the Grimm gust yet. "_H__ostile in coming_" Francisco said thru the radio as fired and then Jonathan fired. I popped out of cover and aimed to the nearest wolf, pig, or bear. Out the corner of my eye I saw Brian throw one of the grenades that we got from the Mayer, and instead of an explosion we're used to, it just froze the parts of the animal that was in its blast radius. I just turned on my music which was Resist and Bite by Sabaton then Centuries by fall out boys.

"Brian shift you fire to the left." I ordered as the animals tried to take advantage of his blind spot. I advanced and stabbed the closest and started to fire at it. Brian smashed the Grimm with the bud of his shotgun. Jonathan just emptied his entire clip and just swung the mini-gun at them, reload and then repeat. Francisco's shots where precise as ever as all shots hit their target and ether shocked, exploded, froze or just plainly killed the targets.

**50 Minutes Later**

After I lost count of my kills and ran out of ammo from both M-16 and the Desert Eagle, I used both the combat knife and the machete. Jonathan just used the min-gun as a bat and swung it around, practically tearing the bears in half or making them squishy. Brian had all the ammo for the grenade launcher, he used only the machete. Francisco didn't use the explosive rounds yet but still used the 'dust rounds', that where weaker than the rounds we have from the Armory, which he had lots of and covered our backs.

"_Everyone's safe. Get ready to leave_." Scarlet said in a very happy tune that was contradicting our situation.

"_Ok,_" I said thru the radio and told the guys thru the radio "_You guys heard her, get set for evac._"

"_We got a big ass scorpion coming our way._" Francisco said as we started to pull back into the town. True enough a big black scorpion covered in white plated armor on its back ad covering its tail and pincers.

"A big what?" I heard Jonathan ask.

"Brian hit it with the grenade launcher." I ordered. Brian jumped to the top of a house, I thought 'how he hell did he do that?', and shot 3 grenades at the big bastard's face leaving no remains of its brain.

I was about to run to the ship when I saw a big shadow of a bird. "We got a big fucking bird!" I yelled out.

"_Great this just gets better and better."_ Francisco said sarcastically.

"_Shut up and shoot the fucking thing with the explosive rounds, and if it's still alive I'll slap some C4 on that bastard." _I said to Francisco.

True enough he shot the bird on its wings for it to not have air superiority. I ran to the bird when it tried to peck me. I jumped back and then slapped the C4 on its beak but I had no detonator since I left it in one of the bags that we left to Scarlet.

"_Well fuck" _I said angrily.

"_What Happened?"_ Brian asked sounding worried.

"_I left the detonator on the bag."_ I said thru the radio.

"_You have to be fucking kidding me?"_ the three of them yelled on the radio.

We heard the airship coming and then the C4 exploded. _"Yay I helped."_ Scarlet said thru the radio. I started to laugh then the others joined me as the ship flew low as we were running from the Grimm we didn't kill and then got Francisco from the bell tower.

I relaxed and said "Well that could have gone better" Brian just looked at me with a 'no shit' look.

**A.N. I got this done before thanksgiving cuz during and after will be hell for all so Happy Thanksgiving. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Interviews

**Author's note: I own the OC only.**

**Tuesday 1:00pm, 30 minutes till Vale**

I was sitting down when started feeling weak and sore as the adrenalin from the fight wore off. "Shit" I said when I noticed blood on my side that was coming from a deep cut I probably got from one of the bears as well as some dents and scratches on the ODST looking armor.

Brian looked at me. "What's wrong, Luis?" He asked and saw I had the cut. "Let me help you." he said as he took a med-kit from a duffel bag and I removed my body armor he rapped a bandage on the cut and rapped some gauze around my abdomen . "Are you good?" he asked as I placed my body armor back on.

"Yea I'm fine …for now." I said as I then drifted off to sleep.

**29 Minutes later**

I heard someone said "Wake up" then felt a jab to my wound. I jolted to sit up right, as Jonathan held on to me to assist me on standing up. I shoved him of and got up myself as the airship landed.

"_Let the civilians get out first"_ I said thru the radio as the people got up and thanked us as the left the ship. Once we got out the airship we got bombarded by news reporters. Brian Francisco and I strapped our weapons on our backs and carried two bags each as Scarlet had a saw strapped to her back and an eagle on her hip, but the Jonathan had to carry his mini-gun on his back, like a backpack. They talked over each other as they asked us questions. "Easy now!" I said to them as they quieted down "WE will answer your questions one at a time." I said then one raised her hand. "Yes ma 'me?" I said to a lady who had a black shirt with a navy blue skirt and brown eyes and brown hair.

"Yes Lisa Lavender Ummm… Who are you?" the now named Lisa asked.

"I am 1st Sargent Luis Rodriguez, medic and temporary leader of this squad." I said.

"Sargent Francisco Reyez, Sniper of the squad." Francisco said as waved at the reporters.

"Staff Sargent Jonathan Rodriguez, Heavy weapons and demolition …I guess." He said while confused as Francisco and I said ours without hesitation.

"I am 2sd Lieutenant Brian Tocuba, tech specialist and scouter of the squad." Brian said.

"I'm Samira Tocuba but everyone calls me Scarlet." Scarlet said in a happy tone.

"Are you two related?" a man with a brown business suit asked as he pointed at me and Jonathan.

"No but we are brothers in arms" I said as Jonathan nodded his head.

"Then are you two related?" the same man asked Brian and Scarlet.

"Yes, we are cousins." Scarlet said smiling.

"Can we see your faces?" Lisa asked.

The guys looked at me as I thought for a moment 'It's just our faces' and nodded my head. Scarlet just took her hood off and showed them her short black hair that met her shoulders with blue highlights brown eyes. Francisco took his helmet of and showed his combed over black hair and his light brown eyes. Jonathan removed his to show them his short, messy black hair with light blue eyes. Brian then removed his and his curly black hair popped out of his helmet and his light brown eyes. I took my helmet off, showing them my military style hair cut with wolf ears on my head and dark brown eyes. "You're a faunas?" one of the reporters said as soon as I took off my helmet.

"Is that a problem?" Brian aggressively said instantly saw it as an insult. I put my hand on his shoulder signaling him to calm down.

"Next question." I said to avoid an 'aggressive' dispute.

"Where are you from?" asked another guy from the crowd.

"That's easy. We're from Earth." Francisco said without thinking.

"And where is that town?" another asked.

"It's not a town, earth's a planet." Francisco answered again in which the reporters started to mutter among themselves. I smacked Francisco on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?" He asked me and got the attention of the reporters.

"Shut up Francisco or we'll get in more trouble than we are already in." I said to him.

"Me? What the fuck did I do?" He instantly asked looking confused.

"Really Francisco" I asked as I turned to him and pushed him as I said "You got us to sneak in the base's armory, then you touch some silver ball, that for all we know stranded us on a world that doesn't or can't have a mode of transportation on a galactic level or just threw us in another universe altogether. That's what's wrong with me you fucking idiot." as I punched Francisco on his face, causing him to land on his ass.

Then the reporters started to ask us of our world's culture, foods, and population for about 3 hours. Then we got to how I got the wolf ears, since in our world didn't have a fauna's population.

"How many wars are in your world?" A reporter asked who had a hat that covered most of his face.

"Too many wars to count." I said which shocked the reporters. Brian, Jonathan and I told them of WW1, WW2, Vietnam War, and the war with Al-Qaeda, which took 2 hours. To say the reporters were shocked would be an understatement.

"Do you believe that the faunas should have equal rights?" A reporter who was a monkey faunas.

"There is a saying back where we came from that goes like 'It doesn't matter if your the happiest person ... or an unfortunate weeper, a powerful monster ... or a terrifying creature. we're all equal in the eyes of the Reaper' so yes I do." I said to them then held my wound as it started to bother me.

"Are you okay bro?" Francisco asked as he held me from falling.

"Yea just need some food and rest and I'll be good." I said as we moved to sit on some chair and were about to eat MRE's.

"Oh no I'm not eating those." Scarlet said while waking to a restaurant and gladly fallowed as we placed our helmets back on.

"Weapons on safety." I told everyone, and in a short time I heard clicks from the weapons.

When we entered the restaurant, we where greeted by an uneasy and tense vibe. Then a boy, no older than 13 years, came up to us, an asked us "Are y'all the ones from this?" as he pulled out a thing that looked like a long pager, and expanded it to show us our fight with the Grimm and you could hear both songs perfectly to my surprise.

"Yea that's us." I said as Brian, Francisco, Jonathan, Scarlet and I sat down at a free table.

"See, I told you it was them." he said to his friends.

After another brief discussion with the people on the reason we protected the people of the town and where we came from, the owners allowed us to eat for free, but I made sure we didn't abuse their I had to keep my eye on Francisco a lot.


	9. Chapter 9: A quick conversation

**A.N. I only own the OC.**

**9:00pm In a restaurant**

I was going to tell the guys and Scarlet that we would go, but then members of the white fang entered then walked towards us and the man that was in the very front said " We've been looking for you." as he looked at me with my helmet on my hands.

"Well you found me." I said dimly and looked away to show I didn't care for him or his group. I looked at Brian and asked him "Are we ready to go?" he, along with everyone else in our group, nodded his head. We got up and Brian, Francisco and I carried the duffle bags.

We walked to the door but the same white fang members stepped in our way. "You aren't going anywhere." The leader said angrily, "We need to talk" he added with a calmer tone. I looked at him, then my friends and nodded my head to them, as the leader thought I nodded to him he continued "Well that's good to see that you listen-"

I punched him before he could finish his sentence and pulled my side-arm as did my friends. We had our guns out before the white fang members, I smiled at them and told them "No one tells me what to do, especially a terrorist group, you got that assholes?" as I placed my gun up to the leader's face making him scared. "Since you understand that, understand I will never associate myself with a terrorist group… as a matter a fact we will never be associated with a terrorist group or cell." I said as I motioned to my companions. Suddenly my hand that had the gun started to move towards Brian. "What the hell?" I said at it was pointing at Brian's head, and pulled it away with my other hand.

'Kill him' I heard someone say in my mind repeatedly.

I became angry and thought 'Who the hell is doing this?' then while scanning the crowd around us saw what appeared to be a girl in the white fang group that had her eyes glowing neon green within the mask she had on. 'I don't like being controlled!' I said angrily and moved my hands, with all my force, towards the leader but it only moved a few inches. I than let go of the pistol, apparently surprising her and making her lose the glow. Before the pistol landed on the floor, I caught it and shot the leader in the knee. "Next time you try to control someone, make sure they are completely under your control or they have a weaker mind than you like Francisco for example." I said to the girl as I pointed at Francisco, who said 'hey' angrily.

We walked out of the restaurant. "Where are we going to sleep" Jonathan asked as we stopped walking and looked at each other.

"I have no idea." Scarlet said then we turned to Brian.

Brian was about to speak when we heard an explosion nearby.

"Should we check it out?" Francisco asked.

"Yes, there might be some injured people there." I said with a 'Did you seriously ask that question.' Look.


End file.
